


It's Time To Believe

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [80]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Belief is a powerful thing, especially when it's belief in magic.





	It's Time To Believe

Henry cursed softly as he tore a piece of his shirt off. Bad enough that he and several of his coworkers were stuck in this place, but now they had those Searcher things--and probably other monsters too--chasing after them.

"Damn it, Joey, what the hell were you doing?"

"That wasn't technically his fault," Bendy piped up. "Something--or someone messed with the Ink Machine. Dunno what they were tryin' to do, but it couldn't have been anything good."

"What I want to now," grumbled Sammy. "Is how we're going to get out of this mess."

"And we still have to find everyone else," added Susie. "Norman, Shawn, Thomas, Grant, and whoever else is trapped in here. Oh, and Boris, too."

"Hope they're faring better than us," Henry muttered, tying the strip of fabric around Wally's injured arm.

"Maybe if more of us had weapons, we'd have a better chance," Allison said.

Unfortunately, it was at that moment that another swarm of the Ink Machine's spawn barreled into the room. Being the closest to the axe, Bendy grabbed it as the humans took cover.

"Oh, this is bad," whimpered Susie. "What are we going to do?"

Henry thought for a moment, then he remembered something. "Bendy, you said Joey only invited those with the potential to use magic back here."

Bendy nodded as he swung the axe. "He had a list of everybody who worked here, and he marked those who had magic on it."

"But if we really do have magic, how are we supposed to use it?"

"Magic comes from within," Alice answered, stretching her halo like a slingshot before releasing it. "But only with belief can it be used."

"So we just gotta believe, huh?" Wally asked aloud. "Well, I believe all right. I believe in magic!"

As the words left his lips, a sudden geyser--of water, not ink--sprang from the floor, washing away the Searchers closest to him.

"Whoa!" The janitor exclaimed, an open smile emerging on his face. "Guys, did you see that?"

"I did," Henry breathed. "Looks like Joey was right about one thing--all you have to do is believe."

Pushing herself up, Allison nodded in agreement. "I believe! I believe in magic!"

There was a rumbling from the wall behind her, and vines broke through, one lifting her out of harm's way while the rest impaled the Searchers attacking her.

"So do I!" declared Susie. "I believe!"

A fierce gale began to blow around her, the razor-sharp wind slicing into any Searcher that got too close.

"Sammy?"

"I..." Sammy's voice quavered. Even as a boy, he'd never been one for fantasy and other childish things.

"I..."

And yet, with all he'd seen, both frightening and wondrous...how could he deny what was so obviously real?

"I believe!"

With that, a burst of flame was unleashed, the Searchers near him screaming as they burned.

"No need to ask if I believe," Henry said, a faint glow surrounding him. "I'd be a fool not to."

Closing his eyes, he spread his arms, and a brilliant flash lit up the room. Something about the light felt purifying, especially since the room was clear of ink stains when it cleared.

"We really did it," breathed Allison, letting the vines lower her to the floor.

"I knew ya could!" Bendy cheered. "Now let's get moving. We still have the others and an exit to find."


End file.
